


Eryn Lasgalen

by Nimirie



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La eternidad puede ser un tiempo demasiado largo para vivir en soledad y sin amor. Una vez que se ha encontrado el amor, puede ser muy cruel decidir abandonarlo por miedo a sufrir. Fanfic creado para una amiga, con personajes originales, pero en el fondo es sobre Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rohan

**Author's Note:**

> Las tierras de Rohan.

CAPÍTULO 1

Nesnia era una mujer vieja y extraordinariamente longeva que vivía tranquila, rodeada de familia, sin preocuparse por nada más que ver pasar los días. Esperaba un día ya no despertar, simplemente quedarse dormida y encontrarse repentinamente lejos todo lo que había conocido. 

Los pensamientos que tenía eran tristes, por eso no los compartía con nadie porque sabía que los lastimaría. El saber con seguridad que no deseaba nada más que morir era en parte liberador. Ahora miraba todo de otra manera, cada amanecer parecía el más bello de todos, las estrellas eran más brillantes y la tristeza menos real.

Los días eran cada vez más fríos, a pesar de que la primavera debería estar acercándose, el frío parecía aumentar. Las manos le dolían demasiado, pasaba horas tallándolas para tratar de alejar el dolor pero generalmente jamás se iba. Nesnia se quedaba sentada mirando los campos, los caballos corriendo unos metros más allá, siendo entrenados cuidadosamente por la persona más cercana a ella. 

Mirarla le dolía en el alma. Sus largas y fuertes piernas, su cabello negro, su piel ligeramente por siempre pálida a pesar de los años de vagar por la tierra. Tenía una energía interminable y la dedicaba enteramente a los caballos. De sol a sol, pasaba todas las horas del día en su compañía. Nesnia creía que lo hacía para evitarla, los últimos años prácticamente no habían cruzado palabras. Pero mirarla era parte de su rutina, había días que sólo hacía eso pero otros, eran unos minutos y no se preocupaba más por ella.

Un día las lágrimas aparecieron. Comenzó a llorar por todo aquello que había vivido. Pero sobretodo por sus hijos y nietos, porque pronto dejaría de verlos para siempre y aunque comprendía el peso de su mortalidad, en ese momento se sentía incapaz de aceptarla. Cuando se terminaron las lágrimas se terminó el miedo, el abandonar aquello que había conocido era algo natural.

La mañana más fría que había vivido no se pudo levantar de la cama, parecía que su cuerpo ya no respondía, pero aún podía sentir su respiración. Aparecieron en su campo visual varios de sus nietos, podía verlos mover sus bocas pero ya no los podía escuchar. 

Su señora estuvo ahí, en toda su bondad se sentó justo a su cabecera y acarició su cabello durante lo que pareció varias horas. La arroparon para que no sintiera frío y trataron aún de que tomara algún líquido, pero ya nada pasaba por su garganta. Aquel era realmente el final.

En los últimos momentos apareció ella, con su rostro inmortalizado en su mejor momento, con sus ojos llenos de amor y calidez y con su sonrisa apenas curvando sus labios. La tomó en sus brazos en el momento en que dejaba de ver, cuando todo se volvió oscuridad. 

-Galaphian.- fue su última palabra, como había sido la primera, mucho antes de siquiera poder decir madre, había dicho el nombre de su hermana. 

Separarse de sus caballos resultó ser igual de doloroso que perder a su hermana. Cuando comenzó el largo camino hacia su muerte, cuando ya no podía moverse por el dolor de sus articulaciones, Galaphian dejo de visitarla. Ya no se acercaba a ella ni a ninguno de sus familiares, aquellos sobrinos y sobrinas que antes era parte de su vida; ahora se volvieron como extraños. 

Solían mirarla con dureza, como si fuera alguien desagradable, poco digno de atención y ni pensar en cariño. Se volvió solitaria y en muchas ocasiones se planteó el irse, pero no podía dejarla, aunque fuera horrible el contemplarla. Así que cuando Nesnia murió, ni siquiera el compromiso que tenía con el rey podría detenerla en ese lugar. 

No era su hogar, era el hogar de Nesnia y ella se había quedado por ella. Porque aunque desde la lejanía, ella sentada dentro de su cuarto y Galaphian en los prados con los caballos, era una relación que las mantenía unidas, a pesar de las diferencias que ahora había. Su hermana se volvió frágil, su espalda se curvó y un gran bulto apareció en ella; su cara se llenó de arrugas y manchas, sus dientes se cayeron o aflojaron, sus músculos se perdieron y con el tiempo parecieron quedar sólo los huesos.

Pero ahora ya no quedaba nada, más que un horrible silencio. Se despidió de cada uno de sus caballos, sabía que no volvería a verlos, tal vez a sus descendientes, y eso le rompía el corazón. Aún tenía que lidiar con muchos sentimientos, la tristeza era el mínimo de ellos, en parte sentía abandono. Había tenido que perder a todos los que amaba, quedando sólo su hermana y ahora, ya no contaba con eso. 

Primero fue su madre, que vivió un suspiro de vida, impensablemente corta. Luego su padre, que jamás alteró su vida por su presencia, y su familia, que tan cálidamente las habían recibido. Pero lo que fue más duro fue la decisión de Nesnia, el morir por amor. 

No podía negar que aquel señor de caballos compartía su amor por los animales y que siempre había parecido complementarse con Nesnia, pero no lo entendía; como podía haber escogido desaparecer a compartir la vida con ella. 

Galaphian montó en su caballo, aquel que había pasado años a su lado en Rohan y se preparó para el largo viaje que la llevaría más allá de las tierras de su padre, buscando alejarse del recuerdo de su hermana. 

Mientras cabalgaba podía olvidarla, pensando solamente en la velocidad pero cada noche que tenía que detenerse y descansar; volvía todo. Lo horrible que le había parecido la corta vida de los hijos de los hombres y la manera dolorosa en que murió su madre, consumiéndose por dentro, al volverse pequeña y vieja. Las eternas lágrimas que derramó por ella, por la mujer que habría dado todo por las dos pequeñas pero que las abandonó tan pronto. No podía entender cómo Nesnia había escogido pasar por lo mismo, pasar por el dolor y la soledad, cuando aquellos a los que amaba, morían antes que ella.

Nesnia había amado con todo su corazón pero su señor de los caballos, el más excelente guerrero que tenía su rey, había muerto después de una década, dejándola sola con sus hijos. Fue cuando Galaphian regresó a su lado, para ayudarla cuando sentía que su vida se diluía, para sostenerla cuando quería renunciar y dejarse morir. No, no iba a dejar que abandonara a los pequeños. 

Cuando sus hijos tuvieron hijos, aún se veía fuerte, era una abuela imposiblemente activa; pero cuando sus nietos tuvieron hijos, comenzó a consumirse y aquello fue más horrible que lo de su madre. Porque presenció lo que sería si ella tomara ese camino. Tal vez los cambios físicos pudieran ser tolerables, pero el dolor, probaría ser demasiado para Nesnia. 

Aguantó muchas noches tratando de consolarla, lloraba cuando sus rodillas se hinchaban y lloraba cuando recordaba a su amor. Con el tiempo dejó de visitarla y se concentró en los caballos, sabía que era algo egoísta pero se había vuelto casi una tortura verla morir. Jamás pensó que sería más de una década el tiempo que le tomaría abandonar la vida. 

Y en todas las noches que le tomó llegar al hogar de su padre, en las que se sintió verdaderamente sola, fue cuando comenzó a comprender la decisión de Nesnia. Si no había nada ni nadie porqué vivir, la vida perdía su sentido.


	2. Imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El camino la ha llevado al hogar de su padre y aunque lo único que quiere hacer es informar de la muerte de su hermana, las cosas serán diferentes a cómo ella pensaba.

CAPITULO 2

El rostro del niño era siempre sereno, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos de color esmeralda. Con sus pequeños dedos rozaba sus mejillas, un toque suave, como si quisiera despertarla. Ella parpadeó y el niño se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, sin llegar a sorprenderse.

-¿Por qué tu no envejeces? –le preguntó. Era una pregunta a la que se enfrentaba una y otra vez, casi siempre formulada por los más pequeños, los que no la conocían del todo.

-Porque yo no escogí ese camino.- respondió ella. El niño pareció valorar su respuesta, torciendo ligeramente la boca y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Desearía que mi abuelita fuera siempre joven. –dijo el niño. Galaphian sintió mucha tristeza pero antes de poder responder, el niño agregó: Y que la que se estuviera muriendo fueras tú.

Parpadeó y las cosas frente a sus ojos se volvieron claras. El sol estaba saliendo atrás de las montañas, pensó que había dormido de más. Era siempre así, cuando las pesadillas llegaban parecía que la agarraban y no la dejaban despertar. Ese niño, uno de tantos bisnietos de su hermana, le había clavado esas palabras en su corazón y se la pasaba soñando el momento en que se las dijo. Antes había llorado, pero ahora sólo le provocaban un malestar difícil de manejar.

No sabía mucho del camino que había elegido Nesnia, no sabía cómo había sido para otros que eligieron la muerte en vez de la vida eterna. Pero en el caso de su hermano se acompañó de los cambios físicos más dolorosos que se pudo imaginar. Algo que múltiples sanadores no pudieron corregir y que la compañía de su amada familia no lograba mejorar. 

Estaba a un día de camino de Imladris, siempre bordeando el brazo sur del río Bruinen. Apresuró al caballo, quería hacerlo en la mitad del tiempo y llegar mucho antes del anochecer. El animal no tuvo problema para correr más rápido que cualquier otro, estaba bien entrenado. El río comenzó a descender con forme el valle se acercaba y pronto se vio rodeada por el bosque. Encontró un camino, dejó que el caballo trotara, lo había logrado, el sol aún estaba alto en el cielo. 

Fue cuando la vio. Esperando, entre los árboles, con los brazos abiertos, como siempre la había recibido. Bajó del caballo de un salto y corrió hacia ella, al abrazarla se sintió de nuevo como una niña pequeña, muy indefensa.

-Nesnia está muerta. –dijo y dejó salir un mar de lágrimas.

-Lo sé. –respondió ella y la abrazó más fuerte. Pasaron lo que pudo ser minutos, pero fueron horas, el sol había bajado ya y estaba oscureciendo. Si por ella fuera se podría quedar la vida entera en ese abrazo, no quería dejarla ir, no quería quedarse sola.

-Tu abuelo te espera. –le dijo y Galaphian asintió con la cabeza. No quería realmente ver a nadie más, se había detenido en Imladris para verla a ella, lo demás nunca habían sido tan cercanos; el abandonar el hogar de su padre había sido doloroso porque la había alejado de la única amiga que tenía.

La siguió por entre los árboles hasta que encontraron la edificación dónde se encontraba la biblioteca, el lugar favorito de Nesnia. Ella siempre había leído, todo lo que cayera en sus manos, cosa que Galaphian nunca había compartido, por el contrario le gustaba estar en el exterior, sobre todo con los caballos. Ahí estaba su abuelo, que la recibía con su rostro sereno, sin transmitirle ninguna emoción, como siempre había sido. 

-Mi Lord Elrond. –dijo ella y se inclinó ligeramente. Ese segundo fue lo que necesito su abuelo para acercase a ella y abrazarla. A ella, a la que nadie había tocado en años, comenzaba a afectarle las muestras de cariño. De Arwen era algo que necesitaba, pero de su abuelo, era inusitado. La había abrazado cuando llegaron a Imladris, tras perder a su madre y en otras contadas ocasiones. El abrazo que le estaba dando hablaba de entendimiento, finalmente estaban en la misma situación.

Su abuelo la había invitado a quedarse, y aunque prometió pensarlo, estaba casi segura de que no lo haría. Aquel lugar le hablaba de los días con su hermana, siendo realmente pequeñas, después de los de los escasos años que tuvieron al lado de su madre. Ahí fueron felices, no tenían ninguna preocupación y Arwen, quien era su tía, cuidaba de ellas. Los únicos momentos angustiantes era cuando veía a su padre. 

Elrohir jamás pareció muy interesado en Galaphian pero llevó cierta relación armoniosa con Nesnia. Cuando aparecía, su hermana corría a su lado y en una interminable sucesión de palabras, le contaba todo aquello que habían hecho en los días (o semanas) que no se habían visto. Hasta parecía cariñoso con su hermana y le sonreía habitualmente. 

El único momento en que ella parecía conectar con su padre era cuando salían a cabalgar. Eran los dos jinetes más dotados que se pudiera encontrar, parecía que habían nacido para eso y lo disfrutaban de una manera especial. Cabalgando reían y podían hasta platicar mientras lo hicieran después de un día entero en compañía de los caballos. Después de eso su padre volvía a quedarse en silencio y buscaba inmediatamente la compañía de Nesnia o de su hermano, Elladan.

Aquello lastimó a Galaphian, de una manera que nunca supo definir. ¿Por qué ella parecía tan distante? ¿Por qué ella no podía ser aceptada? ¿Por qué era tan diferente a su hermana? Arwen la encontraba en muchas ocasiones, escondida entre los árboles, hubo veces que tardó días en encontrarla. Jamás lloró por eso, pero no era feliz. 

Ahora, sin Nesnia, no sabía que pasaría al ver a su padre. Los días se acumulaban y el tiempo que pasaba en Imladris aumentaba, era más de lo que hubiera querido pero sabía que era mejor esperar su regreso y darle la noticia sobre su hija. Comenzó a leer los libros que alguna vez leyó Nesnia y no entendía la razón de que le fueran tan poco interesantes en el pasado. Leyó historias de su propia familia, de un pasado imposiblemente antiguo y sobre los terrores del mundo, dragones, balrogs, y le pareció impensable que jamás se hubiera cruzado con alguno. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue Ungoliant y su prole maligna. Había algo en la posibilidad de esa araña que hacía latir su corazón con rapidez. 

Fue leyendo acerca de esa araña que Elrohir la encontró. Sintió su mirada pero ella no alzó la cabeza, hasta de cierta manera se concentró más en las letras del libro. Su padre se sentó a su lado y esperó. Pero nada cambió, ella seguía leyendo con cuidado cada palabra, tocada con sus dedos cada una de las letras y se bebía la teoría de que semejante monstruo jamás hubiera muerto.

-Deberías conocer Mirkwood. –dijo él y el sonido de su voz la sobresaltó.- Esta lleno de arañas.

Ante esto Galaphian tuvo que levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Era imposible que no supiera lo de su hermana, su rostro transmitía dolor y sus ojos parecían como si se estuvieran llenando de lágrimas.

-Tal vez me dirija hacia allá ahora que has venido. –dijo ella.- Solo estaba esperándote para asegurarme que supieras lo de mi hermana.

Su padre dejo salir las lágrimas. Lo entendía, ella también sentía su corazón roto. Pero una parte se preguntaba que si la que hubiera muerto fuera ella, ¿su padre lloraría de la misma manera?

-No pienses eso. –dijo él. Los ojos de ella se abrieron con la sorpresa. Él se levantó para darle otro abrazo inesperado, algo en ella quería debatirse, soltarse de sus brazos. Por años quiso que él fuera alguien cercano como lo era con su hermana pero las cosas habían sido diferentes y ahora era extraño pensar que de verdad la quisiera.- No pienses que no lamentaría tu muerte de la misma manera.

Se quedaron así, abrazados y después de eso permanecieron sentados juntos mientras ella le explicaba los últimos 100 años de su vida. Él tenía su mano en su mano y con la otra le limpiaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Le contó cómo conocieron a ese jinete de Rohan que se quedó con el corazón de su hermana, cómo se separaron cuando ellos se casaron y cómo la ayudó a criar a sus tres hijos con los que quedó cuando él murió. 

Después de eso la relación su padre cambió y lo que pensaba que sería una visita de a lo mucho unas semanas, se convirtió en años. Hasta que cierta obsesión con las arañas la hizo nuevamente, abandonar lo que ahora consideraba su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La obsesión por las arañas finalmente marca su camino.


	3. MIrkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viaje a Mirwood es ahora una realidad, pero una cosa es leer sobre arañas y otra muy diferente enfrentarse a ella.

CAPITULO 3

"Siempre soñaría con ese momento, tanto despierta como dormida, era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Aunque cuando sucedió, todo le parecía más bien una pesadilla. Pero había sentido sus brazos a su alrededor, la dulzura de su voz y la luz de sus ojos. La verdadera pesadilla ocurriría después, al enterarse que el único ser del que podría enamorarse, ya había entregado su corazón".

 

Elrohir y Elladan habían insistido en acompañarla, después de todo eran lugares completamente desconocidos para ella. Su padre preparó todo para el viaje, era algo que hacían frecuentemente pues estaban acostumbrados a colaborar con los dúnedain en el norte; era algo que Lord Elrond favorecía y que hacía que los hermanos pasaran incontables semanas fuera de Imladris. El día previo al que debían partir, le entregó una espada, realmente bella, muy ligera y que le permitía hacer movimientos rápidos. Galaphian no era experta pero sabía defenderse, aunque su talento era con los caballos, podía escapar a toda velocidad pero no siempre era el camino adecuado. De vez en cuando tendría que hacer frente a los peligros.

Salieron de Imladris acompañados por otros 6 guerreros, aquellos que siempre iban con su padre en los viajes. Los caminos fuera del valle eran inseguros y el cruce las Montañas Nubladas podía ser muy peligro para viajeros solos. Los orcos abundaban aunque limitaban sus ataques a incursiones nocturnas, por el día podían tener relativa tranquilidad.

Cabalgaba al lado de su padre, se habían vuelto cercanos, como jamás pensó que podría ser. Su tío, Elladan, parecía entender esa nueva relación y les deba un espacio que necesitaban. Era a veces increíble que hubieran pasado casi 70 años desde la muerte de Nesnia, tanto tiempo, y era como un suspiro. El tiempo era relativo para los elfos pero ella se había acostumbrado a llevar la cuenta del tiempo, cuando los años eran cuestión de vida y de muerte para su hermana.

En ese tiempo el paso por las Montañas Nubladas era difícil pero no imposible, como años después sería gracias a los orcos, pero ahora podían circular por el Paso Alto sin ser objeto de ataques abiertos. No dudaban que hubiera orcos pero no en cantidad suficiente para aventurarse a una confrontación. Las noches resultaron tranquilas, podían hablar sin temor aunque siempre lo hacía casi en susurros, Elrohir le describía todo lo que habían visto en sus viajes, cosas que no encontraban en los libros. Elladan hablaba de aquellos a los que habían conocido y los pesares por los que sus vidas habían sido marcadas. 

Pero como sospecharon durante todo el tiempo que les llevó cruzar las montañas, los estaban observando.

Los orcos bajaron de un conjunto de cuevas cercanas, el alarido fue enorme. Recordaba a los orcos, los años que pasó al lado de su hermana cazándolos en las cercanías de Rohan, después de la muerte de su señor de caballos. De repente Nesnia tenía la necesidad de asesinarlos, la entendía, aunque eso llegó a disminuir con forme pasaron los años. Nesnia podría parecer alguien tranquilo, que no sería capaz de lastimar a nadie ni a nada pero dentro de ella bullía una fuerza impresionante y era capaz de pelear con las viles criaturas sin ayuda de nadie. Galaphian iba con ella para recordarle regresar a su hogar, porque en esos momentos su hermana parecía olvidar todo.

Tal vez eran 50 o más orcos, no lo sabía con seguridad, los alcanzarían en cuestión de minutos a pesar de los caballos. Galaphian hizo que su caballo bajara por la pendiente con más rapidez de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero podía hacerlo, era uno de tantos que había entrenado en el tiempo que pasó en Imladris. Era algo natural, no podía apartarse de los caballos por mucho tiempo. Los demás la siguieron, casi deslizándose hasta acabar en la planicie, muy en el fondo, se veía Mirkwood.

Podían lograrlo, habían ganado suficiente terreno, llegarían al bosque, se perderían en la espesura, los orcos no solían aventurarse entre los árboles. Su padre apresuró a su caballo pera quedar a la altura de ella. Con los años había descubierto que era mucho mejor jinete que su padre, cosa que la enorgullecía.

-Mirkwood no es como otros bosques. –le dijo, aunque había hablado en el susurro habitual ella lo escuchó claramente.- Tendremos que dividirnos.

Ella no encontraba sentido en eso, ¿acaso ese bosque era un lugar tan retorcido que los orcos podrían entrar en él sin preocupación?

-Tú continuarás hasta encontrar el camino, después lo seguirás hacia el norte hasta que llegues al palacio o encuentres alguna patrulla. –dijo sin más y disminuyó un poco la marcha para quedar de nuevo al lado de Elladan. Los hermanos cambiaron el rumbo y fueron hacia la derecha, al sur, mientras ella le pidió a su caballo ir más rápido, casi volar, para que los orcos no notaran que se habían dividido. 

Al entrar a Mirkwood tuvo que prácticamente detenerse, de repente se vio rodeada de oscuridad y un sentimiento de aprensión se apoderó de su ser. Los gritos de los orcos a su espalda la hicieron recuperar un poco la consciencia, tal vez no habían logrado engañarlos, debía seguir adelante, buscar el camino. Su padre le había planteado la situación con anterioridad, si había algún peligro él lo alejaría de ella y regresaría a buscarla lo más pronto posible. No debía tener miedo por él, los hermanos llevaban muchísimo tiempo batallando con los orcos como para ser abatidos con facilidad. 

Encontrar el camino, encontrar una patrulla, lo repetía una y otra vez. La oscuridad era completa, sin embargo podía ver con cierta claridad, aun así había cosas que la eludían, sabía que había mil ojos encima de ella. De repente algo se movió rápidamente y el caballo se encabritó, echó a correr sin control y Galaphian se sostuvo a base la fuerza de sus piernas; pero era demasiada velocidad entre los árboles, torció bruscamente a la derecha y ella cayó golpeando su cabeza entre las piedras. Todo se volvió oscuridad.

El lamento del animal era lo más lastimero que había escuchado, su sonido traspasó la neblina en la mente de Galaphian y la hizo despertar. Era la primera vez en la vida que le dolió la cabeza y tuvo ciertos problemas para levantarse pero logró equilibrarse. Algo caliente le recorrió la frente y le mojó el ojo izquierdo, lo tomó con la punta de los dedos y al mirarlo se sorprendió porque era su sangre. 

El lamento de su caballo de escuchó con menos intensidad. 

Por más mínimo que fuera el sonido ella lo escuchaba, otro centenar de pasos y se detenía a escuchar. Ahí estaba, casi inaudible. Reanudaba la marcha y tenía la sensación de estar entrando cada vez más en una especie de guarida. No había visto ninguna pero estaba segura de estar rodeada por arañas. Mil escalofríos la recorrían, no estaba preparada, no era una guerrera; era una jinete, una criadora de caballos. No era nada más que una niña asustada y por más patético que sonara deseaba que su padre llegara a rescatarla. 

Cuando vio a su caballo moribundo sintió que la vida se le escapaba. Su abdomen inflamado, su hocico sangrando, sus ojos casi cerrados. Dejó escapar un grito, la luz caía directamente sobre él, la sensación de que lo habían puesto ahí era imperiosa. Las arañas aparecieron, impidiendo que pudiera llegar hasta su caballo, sus enormes cuerpos y patas moviéndose hacia ella. 

Sacó la espada y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía se lanzó contra ellas tratando de cortar sus abdómenes y evitar sus colmillos. Pero era imposible, sintió una y otra vez como la lastimaban, eso no podía terminar bien. Había cometido un error, muy grande. El veneno era doloroso, espantoso, la quemaba, la destrozaba. ¿Era posible que un elfo pudiera morir por el veneno? Tal vez no, pero dolía y eso le mandaba recuerdos innecesarios a su mente, que la distraían. Suprimió los recuerdos y centímetro a centímetro se acercó a su caballo, hasta estar a su lado.

-Arud. –dijo y no pudo hacer más que estar parada ahí, mientras más y más arañas llegaban en lugar de sus compañeras muertas. Respiró profundo, no tenía miedo, si esto era un final, que lo fuera.

La sucesión de imágenes fue interminable, flashazos de recuerdos mezclados con lo que sucedía en ese momento. En cierto punto lo único que veía era a su hermana, mientras todo lo demás era ya incomprensible. Cayó hacia atrás cuando sus piernas chocaron con el cuerpo de Arud, perdió la espada y las ganas de pelear.

Estaba segura de que alguien la tocaba, de que estaban levantándola con cuidado pero con fuerza. Logró abrir los ojos para ver un destello de azul en una mirada tan hermosa que la hizo olvidar todo. Estaba bien, estaba segura, no tenía nada que temer. Sentía sus brazos a su alrededor y su voz susurraba en su oreja suaves palabras que le llevaban tranquilidad. 

Miró hacia atrás, por sobre el hombro de aquel que la estaba cargando lejos de ahí, el cuerpo de Arud totalmente deshecho, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y las sintió tan amargas y tan desgarradoras. Su único consuelo, los múltiples cuerpos de las arañas que dejó como testigos de que no se venció hasta el último momento. 

 

Cuando despertó su padre estaba a su lado, sonrió a verla abrir los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado. No pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo despierta, volvió a quedarse dormida casi inmediatamente. Elrohir salió de la habitación dejando a Elladan al cuidado de su hija. Necesitaba respirar un poco afuera, había estado demasiado preocupado, con una serie de sentimientos que no pensó tener. La perdida de Nesnia había sido dolorosa pero había sido algo elegido y lo entendía y respetaba. Pero a Galaphian, trató de protegerla y sin embargo, la había dejado a su suerte en el bosque, un lugar completamente desconocido y espantoso. Y no estaba al borde de la muerte por intervención de la fortuna.

El príncipe de Mirkwood estaba esperando cortésmente a que saliera de sus cavilaciones. Claro, no podía negar que parte de la fortuna se llamaba Legolas, sin él su hija estaría muerta, las arañas la habrían destrozado.

-Se recupera con rapidez. –dijo el príncipe amablemente. 

-Gracias a la ayuda que le prestaste. –respondió Elrohir. No tenía más que palabras de agradecimiento para con el príncipe, estaba seguro de que no había manera de terminar de agradecerle por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, en vez de externar ese agradecimiento, no podía dejar de lado el tremendo arrepentimiento que sentía y la culpa que gritaba desde su corazón diciendo que todo era producto de sus malas decisiones; desde el principio todo había estado mal. Cuantas veces no le había dicho su hermano que estaba cometiendo un error, que no era algo para tomarse a la ligera el enamorarse de esa chica, era una humana, y por más hermosa que fuera, seguramente él terminaría rompiendo su corazón. Pero no lo escuchó, no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella y cuando años después murió y las niñas fueron llevadas a Imladris por el mismísimo rey de Rohan, Elrohir no podía verlas a la cara de la vergüenza. Nesnia lo ayudó a superarla pero con Galaphian las cosas habían sido diferentes. Ahora, sin haber unido su vida a aquel breve amor, tenía una hija de la que era responsable, y sin embargo no la había ayudado cuando más lo necesitó. La dejó sola pensando que nada le iba a pasar cuando debía haber estado a su lado.

-Tiene espíritu de guerrera, con el entrenamiento adecuado… -dijo el príncipe pero al ver la expresión de pena que cruzó por el rostro de Elrohir dejó las palabras en el aire.

-Ella no es una guerrera, lo que ella ama son los caballos. -Elrohir sintió que había dicho aquello con demasiada rudeza, miró a Legolas pero su rostro no mostraba signo alguno de haberse ofendido. Inclinó la cabeza y regresó casi apresuradamente al cuarto de su hija.

Dentro nada había cambiado, ni lo haría por algún tiempo, a Galaphian le tomaría tiempo sanar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a la amiga para quién estoy escribiendo esto, las cosas se han complicado un poco y no será tan sencillo el encontrar el amor.
> 
> \-- Realicé un cambio en la conversación entre Elrohir y Legolas. Es Elrohir quién se arrepiente de la relación que tuvo con una humana sin tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones. --


	4. Dale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaphian entiende la razón por la que Legolas parece dudar cuando se acerca a ella.

CAPITULO 4

-"¿Estás segura de querer permanecer aquí? –le preguntó su padre. No podía evitar lamentar la partida de Elrohir, pero habían sido semanas las que la pierna de Galaphian tardó en sanar; era tiempo de volver al hogar y ella lo sabía.  
Ahora podía volver a montar y era todo lo que necesitaba para poder asegurarse un poco de felicidad.   
-Sí padre. –respondió ella. Elrohir sabía que estaba segura y también sabía la razón por la cual había tomado esa decisión. No podía culparla, el príncipe se había asegurado de convertirse en su héroe. Pero aquello incomodaba a Elrohir, había algo, un sentimiento de desesperanza, que sabía que le traería más lágrimas a su hija."

 

No había la menor duda de que el colocar a Galaphian a cargo de entrenar un grupo de jóvenes corceles había sido una buena decisión. Todos lo decían, parecía que los caballos le hacían caso hasta a sus pensamientos. De sol a sol, nuevamente trabajaba con ellos sin sentir el más mínimo cansancio. Unas horas antes del ocaso, Legolas, príncipe de Mirkwood, se sentaba a observarla. Era sorprendente, la manera en que se relacionaba con los animales y por eso le gustaba mirarla todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Eso y por el obvio hecho de que se sentía atraído por ella, de que estar en su presencia le causaba las más extrañas sensaciones y que cuando finalmente ella se acercaba a él, le costaba sostener su mirada. En parte sentía culpa, por estar ahí, por buscarla una y otra vez, por generar situaciones que terminaban con él tomando su mano, tomando su rostro, perdiéndose en sus ojos antes de tener que apartarse de ella. Eso no debía ser así, él no debía ser así.

No estaba siendo sincero. Estaba engañando, pero no sabía a quién engañaba, a ella o a él mismo.

El sol terminó por desaparecer del cielo y los caballos echaron a correr hacia los establos cuando Galaphian les dio la indicación de que el entrenamiento había concluido. Al instante sintió su presencia detrás de ella, el escalofrío en su espalda y la emocionante anticipación del contacto con su piel. Sintió sus labios en su oreja, su cuerpo entero se estremeció. 

-Mi padre te va a encomendar el cuidado de los caballos en la misión de paz que emprenderá. –le dijo. Ella si bien escuchó las palabras, la vibración de su voz hizo que cerrara los ojos e imaginara cosas que no se atrevía a confesar. Un ligero tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas.

Un segundo después toda la cercanía había desaparecido. Era intrigante para Galaphian el por qué Legolas parecía un momento totalmente dispuesto a mostrar sus sentimientos por ella y al siguiente parecía que quería poner distancia entre ambos. Así era todos los días, su corazón latía a toda velocidad para luego enfriarse. No era posible, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Él caminaba ya de vuelta al palacio, era tiempo de cambiar de ropa para la cena, un evento al que siempre estaba invitada. 

Thranduil la tenía en alta estima. Por deferencia a su abuelo y a su padre había aceptado que ella tomara a su cargo el entrenamiento de los caballos y por lo mismo, quería que lo acompañara en el viaje inminente que realizaría. Era una oportunidad para sacarla del bosque, para que viajara protegida, sin temor a que las arañas se le acercaran. No podía culparla, con la mínima posibilidad de entrever a una araña, ella temblaba.

También veía la especie de dilema que vivía su hijo, aunque eso si no lo comprendía. Parecía que Legolas se debatía consigo mismo y no podía decidir si quería o no acercase a Galaphian. Durante las semanas que pasó para poder recuperarse del ataque, su hijo había estado permanentemente al pendiente de ella. A Thranduil no parecía molestarle que su hijo decidiera que sí quería empezar una relación con ella, podía ser bastante adecuado según él lo veía. Lo que realmente le interesaba saber era qué le impedía tomar la decisión.

El viaje, en forma de misión de paz, tenía por destino Erebor pero se detendrían primero en Dale. 

Aquello emocionaba a Galaphian, puso mucho esmero en preparar a los caballos, en escoger a los más adecuados y cuando lo tuvo todo listo, los presentó a la comitiva del Rey. Por todo lo que tuvo que hacer antes del día de partida, no se dio cuenta de que no vio a Legolas en todo ese tiempo. Fue hasta que le entregó su caballo que notó su tensión. No le dirigió la palabra aunque ella quiso iniciar una conversación. Eso no era normal, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, pues estaban ya en camino.

A pesar de llevar un buen paso en la marcha, el tiempo para salir de Mirkwood siempre parecía prolongarse, hasta para su mismísimo Rey. Las dos noches que pasaron en el camino lograron asustarla lo suficiente para desear no haber sido invitada a semejante travesía; había días que pensaba que jamás saldría del palacio de Thranduil. Pero ahora estaba ahí y por más que no quería imaginarlas, lo hacía, sus grandes patas, sus enormes cuerpos. 

Legolas intentó mantenerse alejado, lo logró durante los días previos pero una vez en el camino, parecía imposible lograrlo. La primera noche llegó y continuaron avanzando, podían ver lo suficiente y los caballos estaban bien entrenados para no temer antes las órdenes de sus jinetes. Sintió orgullo por Galaphian. Ella cabalgaba justo delante de él pero no había intentado hablar con él desde que la rechazó antes de iniciar la marcha. Podía odiarse ligeramente por eso, no era su intención lastimarla pero las consecuencias de no ser sincero estaban a punto de alcanzarlo y en cierta manera, estaba asustado.

Con forma la noche avanzaba el temblor en la manos de Galaphian se hizo evidente para él, volteaba a ambos lados del camino como esperando que algo sucediera. Nada iba a pasar, de eso podía estar segura pero parecía que no lo estaba, que sentía ganas de salir huyendo. Legolas no podía permitir eso, no después de jurar protegerla. Justo antes de su regreso a Imladris, Elrohir lo acorraló afuera de su habitación en el palacio y le dejo muy claro que lo hacía responsable de la seguridad de su hija. Si a Legolas no le había quedado claro que ella se quedaba en Mirkwood por él, después de eso no tenía la más mínima duda.

Adelantó su caballo hasta quedar a su lado, tomó su mano y la sostuvo firmemente, el miedo pareció abandonarla, aunque no lo miró, sabía que con algo tan simple, la había ayudado.

Thranduil no necesitaba verlos para saber que cabalgaban detrás de él tomados de la mano. Eso le complacía.

Llegar a Dale era prácticamente llegar a Erebor pero el protocolo marcaba que debían mandar mensajeros por delante para establecer el momento en que se reunirían los reyes. Por lo tanto, fueron recibidos casi con una fiesta a su entrada a la ciudad. Galaphian no podía creer la riqueza y prosperidad del lugar, era monumental y hasta las casas de la población en general eran de roca sólida y espaciosas. En nada se parecía a Rohan, donde el pueblo vivía en chozas. Aquello le habría gustado a Nesnia, ver tanta felicidad entre los hombres y mujeres, con niños sanos y no muriendo en los crudos inviernos. 

Fueron recibidos por el mismo Lord Girion, regidor de la ciudad, un hombre que entraba en su madurez y que aparentaba mucha fuerza. Galaphian siempre estaba un paso después de Legolas, custodiada de la misma manera que el Rey y su hijo por los capitanes de su guardia. De repente, la mirada de Legolas quedo cautiva, ella se pudo dar cuenta que no estaba atento al intercambio de palabras entre el regidor y el Rey. Había aparecido a su izquierda una mujer, para ella apenas una niña pero Galaphian sabía que no era una niña, que era ya adulta, lo suficiente para tener hijos. Durante los años en Rohan ella trataba de convencer a las hijas y nietas de Nesnia de no casarse a edades tan temprana y tener hijos siendo tan pequeñas, pero pronto se dio cuenta que para los humanos, así era como debía ser.

La mujer se acercó a Lord Girion y quedo a su derecha, los ojos de Legolas no se habían separado de ella en ningún momento. Los ojos de ella habían estado tímidamente mirando hacia sus propios pies pero al sentir la cercanía de él levantó la mirada. Cuando finalmente se vieron, sus rostros se iluminaron, sonrieron y Galaphian lo supo. La razón por la que Legolas siempre parecía dudar, siempre parecía arrepentirse de acercarse a ella.

-Rey Thranduil –dijo Lord Girion- ¿recuerda a mi hija Nimidriel?

 

Galaphian tuvo que asistir al banquete en honor al rey pero no probó la comida. Se sentía destrozada, incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que debía ser más racional, que tan sólo conocía al príncipe desde hace menos de un año, que no era lógico el pensar que mágicamente se hubiera enamorado de ella. Pero Galaphian había estado tan segura, tanto, que no regresó a Imladris con su padre. Ahora se arrepentía, de estar ahí, de tener que ser testigo cómo Legolas y Nimidriel platicaban animadamente, de cómo tocaban sus manos y se dedicaban largas miradas. Se arrepentía pero nada podía hacer, ese día cuando las arañas casi la matan le había entregado su corazón a Legolas, su salvador. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, realmente se sentía perdida.

Thranduil la vio llorar. Se sentía decepcionado de su hijo. Pero cómo externar su indignación sin herir en el proceso a Galaphian; después de todo la madre de las hijas de Elrohir había sido humana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimidriel ... oh que perverso es el amor cuando no es correspondido, como uno quisiera.


	5. Dale 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente hay alguien en su vida a quien puede llamar amiga.  
> Que triste que sea la misma que parece haberle robado la felicidad.

CAPITULO 5

Galaphian temía que el Rey le pidiera ser parte del grupo que iría a Erebor para acordar el itinerario para las reuniones. Por fortuna no fue así y lo más lastimoso que tuvo que hacer fue entregarle el caballo a Legolas. Él detuvo las riendas y sus dedos tratando de tomar su mano pero ella la retiró al instante. Después de eso simplemente se quedó en los establos, no quería salir a pesar de lo emocionante que pudiera ser la posibilidad de conocer la ciudad, eso no despertaba para ella ningún interés. 

¿Qué más podía hacer sino ser miserable? Aquella voz en su cabeza tenía razón, ¿por qué pensar que el Príncipe de Mirkwood la amaba? No tenía nada a su favor más que la estupidez cometida de enfrentarse a las arañas y casi morir en el proceso. ¿Era esa razón suficiente para ser amada? ¿Por haberse convertido en una víctima de las circunstancias? 

No, ella era más que eso, estaba segura. Durante muchos años no era más que la contraparte de su hermana. Nesnia fue quien al morir su madre recurrió al rey de Rohan pidiéndole ayuda para regresar con su padre. El rey respondió formando una comitiva que acompañó a las hermanas hasta Imladris; sin ella, tal vez a Galaphian se le habría ocurrido hacer el viaje solas. Nesnia había tomado las decisiones en la mayoría de las ocasiones; había sido una guerrera, una madre, una esposa. Nesnia había vivido con una intensidad que pareció haber opacado a su hermana.

Lo único que tenía eran los caballos, su gran talento, ser la mejor jinete y poder entrenarlos mejor que nadie. Si nada más quedaba podría convertirse en motivo de orgullo para el Rey Thranduil y para su padre, convertir en un mito sus caballos, que fueran el bien más deseado para todos. Si nada más quedaba porque ella no podría enamorarse de nadie más, de eso estaba segura. Pero no quería que sólo la deseara, eso no era lo que quería de Legolas. Porque sabía que la deseaba, lo podía sentir en la manera en que la tocaba. Lo que realmente quería era que su rostro se iluminara como cuando había posado sus ojos en Nimidriel.

Sin darse cuenta había salido de los establos que asignaron para los caballos del Rey y se encontraba ahora entre los caballos del regidor de Dale. Había un relincho débil, muy sútil y hasta triste. Instintivamente se acercó al sonido. Encontró dentro de uno de los cubículos a una yegua, al parecer con bastante problemas para parir, tanto que estaba agotada y prácticamente había dejado de moverse. 

-Dicen que el potrillo esta muerto. –dijo una voz. Galaphian se sobresaltó porque no había prestado la mínima atención a la figura que sostenía la cabeza de la yegua. Era ella, Nimidriel.- Esta yegua me la regaló mi padre y ahora dicen que tendrán que sacrificarla, que el parto la ha lastimado fatalmente. 

La voz de la mujer era un susurro, sus párpados completamente hinchados de tanto llorar. Sus manos acariciaban entre las orejas a la yegua. Cuando miró a Galaphian parecía suplicarle algo, sus ojos de color miel eran tan intensos que sin pronunciar una palabra, la convenció de intentarlo.  
-Probablemente la yegua no tenga salvación pero podría hacer algo por el potrillo. –dijo Galaphian.

-¡Hazlo te lo suplico! –dijo ella sinceramente. Por todo lo sagrado, no se podía negar a ayudar.

Galaphian sacó su cuchillo, había sido un regalo de su tío, Elladan. Era la hoja más afilada que tenía, aún más que la espada, se hincó junto al abdomen hinchado de la yegua y pidiendo perdón por el horrendo acto que lastimaría al animal, cortó. Tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado, la patas del animal estaban atoradas en el canal del parto por lo que el corte era muy arriesgado pero lo hizo con la mayor precisión de la que fue capaz. Cuando cortó el útero se vieron de repente mojadas por el líquido que rodeaba al potrillo, Nimidriel no se acobardó por eso, parecía más que dispuesta a ayudarla aunque fuera sólo con su presencia. 

No podía pensarlo mucho tiempo, agarró las patas del animal y las jaló, tratando de sacarlas del canal de parto lo más rápido posible. Cuando lo logró, el cuerpo del potrillo se deslizó con facilidad fuera del útero, volvió a tomar el cuchillo para cortar el cordón umbilical. 

-Limpia rápido su hocico y narices. –le ordenó a Nimidriel, ella lo hizo usando su vestido que ahora estaba completamente arruinado. Pero el potrillo no se movió, no intentó levantarse como sucede normalmente. Galaphian no quería creer que no había servido de nada, había algo que le decía que no podían darse por vencidas. Se quitó su capa de viaje y comenzó a tallar el cuerpo del animal, tratando de estimularlo y hacerlo entrar en calor. Nimidriel la imitó y ambas pusieron tanto de sí mismas en ese acto que cuando el potrillo abrió los ojos y se levantó, ambas cayeron para atrás entre la paja.

-¡Lo lograste! –gritó emocionada Nimidriel. 

-Lo logramos. –le respondió Galaphian. La acompañó mientras disponían del cuerpo de la yegua. La acompañó mientras realizaban una especie de funeral con muchos menos honores que si hubiera sido un caballo en Rohan, pero bastante significativo para Nimidriel. La acompañó cuando finalmente se cambiaron de ropa y la acompañó de vuelta al establo para ver al potrillo. 

Ambas estaban maravilladas, con la vitalidad que mostraba el animalito, se acercaba a ambas en busca de caricias. Lo había puesto con otra yegua que recién había parido, así que ahora compartían su leche. 

-Es tu deber ponerle un nombre. –dijo Nimidriel, finalmente sonreía. Estaban sentadas de nuevo entre la paja, como si fueran grandes amigas.

-Arud. –dijo Galaphian y a la mujer pareció complacerle. Permanecieron bastante tiempo en silencio hasta que se escucharon las campanas para la cena. Sacudieron los vestidos para que no aparecer en el salón llenas de paja, Nimidriel la tomó de la mano y echaron a correr. Así aparecieron ante los ojos sorprendidos de Thranduil, seguramente hubiera sido algo que Legolas habría apreciado ver.  
Legolas había vuelto un poco después de que la cena concluyera. En audiencia privada con su padre le había informado que todo estaba listo para que el día siguiente fueran recibidos en Erebor. Thranduil estaba complacido, tal vez esta vez podrían llegar a mejor términos que en la visita previa. Los últimos cien años habían sido algo cansados en materia política y la pobre gente de Dale había tenido que servir de intermediario en todo. 

Salió de las habitaciones de su padre y ese simple acto le significaba una decisión importante. Estando en casa de Lord Girion, si tomaba hacia la derecha estaría caminando hacía las habitaciones de la familia, estaría parado fuera de la puerta de Nimidriel y tendría la necesidad de entrar para verla, nuevamente tomar su mano y perderse en la luz de sus ojos. Si en vez de eso bajaba por el pasillo a la izquierda, estaría pasando frente al cuarto de Galaphian y entraría para nuevamente sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y aventurarse un poco más, tomar su cara entre sus manos y acerca sus labios lo suficiente para…

No, no podía hacer eso, por más que quisiera. Regresó a su habitación para relajarse un poco, tendrían que iniciar el camino a la montaña justo al salir el sol, el protocolo era algo estricto y se ocuparían largas horas simplemente en presentar a los reyes. Las voces que venían del patio exterior los atrajeron inmediatamente a la ventana.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas dormir? –preguntó Nimidriel a Galaphian. Ambas estaban acostadas bajo el árbol del jardín. Solitario, se alzaba majestuoso lleno de flores blancas. 

-No realmente. –respondió la elfa y la humana se rió de buena gana. Ahí estaba de nuevo la luz que venía de sus ojos cuando se reía. Galaphian sintió ganas de desaparecer en el acto. La única persona que le podía traer la tristeza eterna a su corazón se había convertido en su primera amiga. Arwen era su tía antes que nada y Nesnia su hermana. Ellas habían sido las dos únicas con las que hubiera podido compartir un momento como aquel. Viendo las estrellas, sin necesidad de hacer otra cosa, con su compañía simplemente. Cuánto había extrañado algo así durante todos los años que su hermana dejo de ser eso para ella para convertirse en la piedra central de una familia enorme. Y cuando ya no estuvo más en esta tierra, cuánto extraño los años en los que fueron la una para la otra.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –dijo la humana.

-Trescientos diez años. –respondió la elfa. Nimidriel suprimió una expresión de asombro.

-¡Tantos años! –dijo en un gritó. Galaphian soltó una carcajada. 

-Son muy pocos realmente, entre mi pueblo claro. –dijo.

-Yo tengo 18 años. 

Esos eran muy pocos años pensó Galaphian, pero no podía evitar pensar que con tan corta edad ya era capaz de generar los más hermosos sentimientos en la gente a su alrededor. En ella amistad y en Legolas amor. Lo entendía, la mujer era alguien con quien se disfrutaba estar, pero a su corta edad para un elfo, Galaphian sabía demasiado bien lo que se sentía caminar por el mundo con el corazón roto. Peor no era culpa de Nimidriel, seguramente ni siquiera estaba consciente del efecto que causaba en Legolas. 

¿Y si ella no esta interesada en el Príncipe? 

No, desechó esa idea, había visto como se miraban, por supuesto que estaba interesada. Siguieron hablando de las edades de los elfos durante un buen rato, Nimidriel riendo impresionada cuando decía las edades de sus familiares, como que su padre y su tío tenían dos mil seiscientos treinta y nueva años. 

Y todo por un caballo, por un animal con tremendas ganas de vivir. Arud, de nuevo habías creado un lazo que parecía indestructible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas, ¿por qué te imaginó haciendo y pensando esas cosas? Jajaja


	6. Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El corazón de Galaphian finalmente se rompe, ¿habrá algo que puede evitar que la tristeza la lleve a la muerte?

CAPITULO 6

"Le habían enseñado que los elfos eran bastante despreciables, sosos, poco agraciados, aburridos, inexpresivos, estirados. Todos los que conocía tenían esos cabellos rubios y largos, aplastados sobre sus cabezas, los mismos ojos fríos y carentes de vida, como de pez muerto; la misma piel brillosa y extraña, demasiado pálida. Si todo en ellos le era desagradable, ¿por qué al mirarla la consideraba como el ser más bello que había vivido en la tierra? Era casi una aparición, como si no encajara con los demás a su alrededor; su cabello negro, sus ojos tristes, su blanca piel que parecía atrapar la luz y hacerla danzar. Al oír su nombre había sentido que su cuerpo se estremecía, al igual que todos había pasado por el protocolo de nombrar a sus antepasados, aunque parecía algo molesta por el hecho. Ella alzó la mirada un segundo, un instante único donde sus ojos se cruzaron y él creyó que todo lo que había considerado como verdadero, iba a ser cuestionado."

 

Erebor se convirtió en algo inesperado, inmensos salones, grandes corredores, niveles que parecían seguir interminablemente dentro de la Montaña. Cuando antes de cruzar la entrada bajaron de los caballos, Thranduil le dijo que en este lugar se convertía en una emisaria de Imladris, por lo que no le correspondía atender a los animales. A ella no le molestaba hacerlo, eso lo sabía el Rey, pero la estaba elevando al rango de embajadora. Lo cual era algo muy importante. Galaphian se sintió un poco nerviosa.

El protocolo indicaba que tenían que dejar las armas antes de poder si quiera franquear la entrada. Galaphian escuchaba las palaras de su padre, jamás te separes de ella, pero aún así tuvo que desprenderse de su espada y del cuchillo que le dio su tío. Esto la llevó al primer encuentro cercano que tenía con un enano. En lo único que pudo centrar su atención fue en toda esa barba. Era más barba que cara y esto por poco le causa una carcajada, pero la suprimió tan pronto como nacía en sus labios. 

Después de eso fue un largo camino para encontrarse finalmente en el salón del trono del Rey Thrór, ella iba justo detrás de Legolas, quién de tanto en tanto le dedicaba una mirada. Ese simple hecho la hacía estremecer. Tenía que controlar ese tipo de reacción de su cuerpo puesto que no era lo correcto. El verdadero amor del príncipe de Mirkwood era la humana Nimidriel, no había manera de dudar sobre esa verdad. 

Cuando entraron al salón del trono estaba desplegada una gran cantidad de enanos, al fondo, el Rey y sus herederos. Legolas había dicho que aquello sería cansado. Cuando a unos metros del rey, Thranduil se detuvo y comenzaron las presentaciones, no pudo más suspirar. Ella apenas las escuchó, pues parecían interminables, Thrór hijo de Dáin, hijo de… ¿querían llegar al mismísimo Aulë? Fue cuando sintió la mirada intensa que estaba sobre ella. Levantó los ojos pero nadie le prestaba atención. Thranduil parecía en trance, Legolas en verdad estaba escuchando la eterna sucesión de palabras que salían del heraldo. Y los demás, parecían no estar en el lugar por lo vacía de su expresión. Uno de los herederos del rey parecía estar volteando para otro lado.

Después de Thranduil y Legolas, llegó su turno, escuchó su propia presentación, Lady Galaphian, hija de Elrohir, hijo de… Permaneció inclinada pensando en lo triste que era no escuchar el hija de Éoded, hermana de Nesnia, sobrina de Arwen. Aquello también era significativo, eran las mujeres de su vida las que le habían marcado y las que también consideraba que debían ser mencionadas. No pensó que algo tan protocolario la hiciera sentir tan mal. Estaba inmersa en esos pensamientos cuando sintió de nuevo la mirada sobre ella, era intensa y pesada, como si estuvieran examinándola exhaustivamente. Alzó la cabeza y ahí estaban esos ojos azules tan imposibles de ignorar, tan magnéticos, tan atrayentes, que el segundo que estuvieron conectados, pareció durar la vida entera.

Tal vez fue muy evidente su turbación, la mirada de enano le había llegado hasta el alma, porque cuando se colocó de nuevo por detrás de Thranduil, Legolas la tomó por el brazo y la acercó hacia él. A Galaphian le bastó un momento para darse cuenta de que ambos príncipes estaban mirándose de una manera muy poco cortés. Porque aunque ella no se dio cuenta cuando todo sucedió, por no poder concentrarse en la presentación de ambas familias reales, había sido el centro de atención de Thorin, hijo de Thráin, Príncipe bajo la Montaña.

 

Tras concluir las actividades del día, después del grandioso banquete que ofrecieron en honor a los reyes, Thranduil le dio permiso a Galaphian para retirarse. Como había dicho, estaba representando a Imladris con su presencia por lo cual espera que se encontrara siempre a su lado. Tal vez no lo había previsto de esa manera, pero estaba siendo de lo más entretenido (y lo distraía de la horrenda visión del rey Thrór y su cansada manera de llevar cualquier interacción con los elfos) ver cómo su hijo y el príncipe Thorin parecían retarse nada más con los ojos. Había pasado la vida entera esperando ver en Legolas una mirada así, ¿podría ser que estaba por fin complaciendo sus deseos y fijara sus atenciones en Galaphian y no en la chica humana? 

Legolas salió tras ella solamente 30 segundos después, Thranduil los había contado. El viaje a Erebor no iba a ser tan inútil como pensaba.

La encontró tratando de decidir si era hacia la izquierda o a la derecha. Esas decisiones, tan difíciles, eso lo sabía él. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, buscó con su boca su oreja, le susurró esas palabras que sólo tenía para ella, lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que quería estar con ella. 

-Estás mintiendo. –dijo ella y se soltó de sus brazos. Se quedó dándole la espalda, sin poder pronunciar palabra, el corazón le dolía, lo sentía latir a penas, algo se le desgarraba por dentro. No entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué si era obvio su amor por Nimidriel seguía buscándola de esa manera?

-No. –dijo él y ella comenzó a llorar. 

-La amas a ella y lo entiendo. –dijo Galaphian mientras toda la desesperación que sentía se filtraba a través de lágrimas amargas que se llevaban parte de su alma. Se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos, un casi muda expresión de sorpresa dejo sus labios. Galaphian creyó ver ahí dolor, confusión e indecisión. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Era posible que no supiera verdaderamente a quién amaba?

-Es imposible, me estás mintiendo. –dijo ella de nuevo con decisión y lo empujó para que la dejara pasar puesto que la tenía con la espalda recargada en la pared. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, escapar lo más rápido posible y regresar al lado de su padre y olvidarse del mundo, cerrar los ojos y buscar a su hermana, fuera de esta vida.

Por eso, cuando la besó, fue casi como un golpe mental. Ahí estaban sus labios sobre los de ella transmitiéndole tantas emociones que era imposible procesarlas. Sentía la vida regresar, su corazón volver a latir con normalidad, el calor poblar su cuerpo. Sentía ganas de gritar que lo amaba, que no había nadie más en la existencia que ella podría amar. Las manos de él estaban en su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, buscando sus orejas, recorriendo con sus dedos su contorno. Sintió su lengua en sus labios, probándola de una manera que la hacía desear más.

No.

Lo aventó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Lo vio dolido, incapaz de volver a acercase a ella, al borde de las lágrimas. Ese bello rostro, esos ojos luminosos, por todo lo sagrado ¿cómo es que lo estaba rechazando? 

-Tu verdadero amor es ella, sólo ella, nadie más que ella. –dijo entre sollozos. Se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, aún así lo escuchó gritar su nombre. Pero no podía detenerse, sin pensar a dónde iba simplemente siguió corriendo. Hasta que se encontró en la entrada principal de la Montaña. Sin aliento, cayó al suelo de rodillas pensando qué podía decir para que la abrieran y pudiera huir lejos, a un lugar dónde nadie la conociera y nadie se sorprendiera de cómo un elfo se moría de tristeza.

-Abran las puertas. –dijo la inconfundible voz de Thorin, Príncipe bajo la Montaña. Estaba parado junto a ella, mirándola de reojo, con tristeza. A Galaphian se le clavó aun más la pena en el pecho, ¿acaso los había visto? Las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente para dejarla pasar y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió de nuevo. Pensó que podría ir muy lejos, correr sin detenerse. Pero las piernas le fallaron unos cuantos cientos de metros más allá. Y ya no pudo moverse, se quedó sentada en el camino sin poder controlar su llanto. Un frío extraño comenzó a trepar por sus piernas, estaba helando su ser entero, se aferraba a su carne y subía a un ritmo trepidante hacía su corazón. Sentía que eso le iba a arrebatar todo lo que sentía, lo bueno como lo malo. Pero no podía detenerlo, no podía y eso la iba a matar ahí en medio del camino a Erebor.

Cuando sintió el calor de alguien abrazándola fue casi como sentir la salvación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin, has salvado a mi Galaphian, ¡gracias!


	7. Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas POV (Point of View = Punto de Vista)

CAPITULO 7

LEGOLAS

_La eternidad puede ser solitaria, puede ser cruel, puede ser demasiado cuando no hay nadie a tu lado, cuando nadie es para ti, cuando simplemente debes esperar el paso del tiempo. Soledad. Había días demasiado llenos de soledad. Hasta que llegó ella, fue como la luz del día después de siglos de oscuridad. Su corazón se sentía completo, inmenso, con más amor de lo que podía imaginar. No quería nada, no deseaba nada más, no necesitaba nada más, sólo a ella._

La madre de Legolas se pierde en sus recuerdos más primarios, es casi una sombra, un ser que nunca fue parte de su vida y al que le ha llorado más veces de las que debería. Aunque no lo recuerda, siente que extraña su contacto, su presencia, su amor. No puede evitar buscar desesperadamente esa parte que le falta y que durante años no ha permitido que se sienta tranquilo.

Su padre siempre ha estado ahí, para muchos un ser lejano y frío, para él lleno de comprensión y cariño. Lo abrazó cuando lloraba, cuando tenía miedo, cuando era realmente pequeño, cuando necesitaba alguien que incondicionalmente estuviera para él.

Pero ahora comenzaba a añorar algo más, algo propio, algo que proteger, algo que cuidar. Durante años y años ese sentimiento de vacío se fue apropiando de su ser y llegó a ser tan intensa que se le veía triste y solitario. Su padre entonces trató de aconsejarlo, de decir que no debía desesperarse, que las cosas no siempre se obtienen en el momento que se quieren. Decirle que finalmente tenía la posibilidad de buscar aquello que tanto ansiaba en lugar de sentarse a que lo encontraran a él.

Viajó entonces entre los reinos élficos y fue bien conocido entre su pueblo pero en ningún momento sintió más que apreció por aquellos que lo recibían. Hizo grandes amistades y esto le produjo alegría pero seguí haciendo falta aquello. Su corazón añoraba demasiado, la melancolía a veces lo secuestraba y los días en los que permanecía callado eran cada vez más.

Sin embargo su corazón no se podía dar por vencido, en el fondo de su alma era tan noble que ni la amarga tristeza era capaz de invadirlo por completo por lo que disfrutaba a pesar de todo del inmenso regalo de la vida. Así que comenzó a sonreír, a mirar los amaneceres, a disfrutar del viento en su cabello y de cabalgar a toda velocidad. Y cuando se sentía sin ánimos de seguirlo intentando, tomaba el arco y las flechas y disparaba. Lo hizo millones de veces, se volvió mejor que ninguno y aprendió a disfrutarlo, a convertirlo en el símbolo de su búsqueda infructuosa.

Fue cuando la seguridad del reino de su padre cobró interés para él, las enormes arañas y los orcos que parecían no sentir temor por el bosque eran algo a lo que la guardia de Mirkwood se enfrentaba todo los días. Por lo que comenzó a ir con ellos, cabalgando con los soldados, volviendo útil su tremenda capacidad con el arco. Innumerables orcos fueron abatidos por Legolas y su presencia era altamente apreciada. Ser parte de algo le traía felicidad, ese tiempo con los soldados, con los jinetes, con los arqueros le enseñó que siempre se puede encontrar algo bueno de lo que ser parte. Proteger el reino, se convirtió en el fin de su vida.

De esa manera, cuándo dejó de buscar lo que tanto anhelada, fue que lo encontró.

La temporada de la cosecha en Dale estaba avanzada y los hombres y mujeres trabajaban día y noche para cultivar todo a tiempo. Los orcos atacaron por el puro gusto de asesinar, los elfos no llegaron a tiempo, habían estado persiguiendo a varios grupos y no pudieron abarcar todo. Cuando encontraron a las mujeres estaban muertas, destrozadas por las espadas. Escuchó un quejido bajo uno de los cuerpos, bajó inmediatamente del caballo y lo levantó. Legolas no era muy atinado con las edades de los humanos, sólo sabía que era una chica muy joven y extremadamente hermosa. Estaba golpeada, cubierta de sangre de la mujer que había tenido encima y tenía la mirada perdida. No pronunció palabra, simplemente se dejó llevar por Legolas hasta Dale donde inmediatamente la reconocieron, era la hija de Girion, el regidor de la ciudad. Cuando la vio pareció enloquecer, en parte agradecido y en parte asustado por su condición.

Girion le informó a Legolas que si ella era la única que había sobrevivido, ese día había perdido entonces a su hija mayor y que seguramente, su cuerpo era el que había retirado de encima de su hija pequeña. Legolas también se enteró de que su nombre era Nimidriel y que en verdad era muy joven, como había pensado. Y es que tener 14 años a Legolas se le hacía una locura, como alguien tan joven había sido expuesto de esa manera a los peligros. Luego tuvo que recordar que para los humanos 14 años no eran tan pocos y que era perfectamente capaz de ayudar en la temporada de cosecha; por eso la hermanas habían estado en los campos, porque se involucraban con la gente y siempre era útiles a su comunidad.

Nimidriel perdió a su hermana y su seguridad, después de eso le daba miedo salir de su cuarto y no quería la compañía de nadie. Legolas trató de visitarla pero ella simplemente se encerraba y no dejaba entrar ni siquiera a su padre, en numerosas ocasiones tuvieron que echar la puerta abajo porque tenía días sin abrirla y sin comer. Girion vivía aterrado, pensaba que un día su hija podría quitarse la vida, porque era tan grande el amor que sentía por su hermana que la vida sin ella era impensable.

Legolas no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Cada vez que regresaba a Mirkwood se encontraba al día siguiente partiendo de nuevo hacía Dale. Por la posibilidad de verla, de estar un segundo a su lado o de que por primera vez sus ojos lo vieran, ya sin esa expresión vacía y perdida. Tuvo que pasar un año completo para que Nimidriel superara su miedo a salir de su habitación, cuando por fin lo hizo fue porque había aceptado todo lo que sucedió y la serenidad había regresado a su persona. La muerte de su hermana seguía doliendo más que cualquier cosa pero era tiempo de comenzar a sanar.

Y entonces se conocieron realmente, ella lo vio por primera vez, en la celebración de la cosecha; porque el año anterior, aunque la había encontrado y la había llevado al lado de su padre, ella no tenía ningún recuerdo de eso. Para él era casi lo mismo, ahora parecía otra, vestida toda de blanco y con flores en los cabellos, con las mejillas repentinamente sonrojadas. Sus ojos lo eludían, de un precioso color miel, parecía mirar todo menos a él. Su cabello había sido largo, con hermosos rizos negros, ahora lo mantenía corto, lo cual le producía a Legolas un poco de tristeza. Tal vez era un señal de luto.

Comenzaron a pasar los días juntos. Legolas simplemente se conformaba con estar a su lado, eso hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y que sintiera un calor recorrer su cuerpo. Era lo que faltaba en su vida y por frágil que pareciera, quería conservarlo. Cada vez se alejaban un poco más de la casa de su padre, luego de la ciudad y finalmente volvieron a estar caminando por los prados junto al lago. Ella no sentía miedo, siempre y cuando estuviera él a su lado.

Los orcos comenzaban a poblar las Montañas Nubladas, había mucha más cantidad que en el pasado y era algo que ponía intranquilos a los elfos. Se armaron patrullas para recorrer los pasos sobre las montañas, sobretodo el que venía de Imladris, asegurando que fuera transitable. Pero esas incursiones a las montañas hacían que Legolas pasara temporadas largas sin regresar a Dale, su corazón latiendo alimentado con los recuerdos y con la promesa de volver a ver. No podía imaginar mayor acto de amor que el asegurarse la protección de su amada, no permitiría que un sucio orco volviera a llegar al valle o acercarse al lago.

El tiempo es relativo para un elfo y eso Legolas solía olvidarlo, era consciente de las estaciones pero para él no significaba mayor cambio. Había pasado un año cortejando a Nimidriel y un año fuera cazando orcos, aunque él no parecía consciente de eso. Cuando regresó a Dale y vio a una Nimidriel de diecisiete años le pareció que su belleza se había multiplicado; su cabello negro volvía a ser lago y sus rizos caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, su piel parecía más bronceada, como si hubiera estado pasando muchas horas bajo el sol, lo cual le daba un sensación de libertad que él apreciaba. Sus ojos ahora no lo evitaban, no había timidez, sino una clara invitación.

Estaban junto al lago, habían dejado a sus caballos pasear libres y ellos caminaban realmente muy despacio. Tenían sus manos unidas y aquello le parecía suficiente pero podía ver que para ella eso era nada más el inicio. Ella se detuvo, él la jaló ligeramente para que quedara justo frente a él, le dedicó unos segundos a sus ojos, mirarlos era perderse en la inmensidad de la belleza y luego la besó. De los múltiples sentimientos que eso le generó el que más se hizo presente en fue el miedo. Darse cuenta de eso fue terrible, tengo miedo, no podía dejar de pensar. Miedo por ella, por ser humana, por ser tan frágil, por tener una vida tan corta, porque sabía que amarla era sufrir su pérdida y llorarla la eternidad.

Cuando se separaron, ella lo miraba aún con más amor que antes del beso. Él ni siquiera podía confesar lo que había estado pensando.

-Legolas. –dijo ella y su nombre pareció abandonar sus labios con tal devoción que él comenzó a sentir culpa, ¿por qué no podía dejarse llevar por ese amor?- Te a…

Pero las palabras se quedaron en el aire, porque él había visto algo y en el instante se había separado de su lado para mirar fijamente hacia el paso de las montañas. Un grupo a caballo, tenía los colores de Imladris, seguido por una cantidad de orcos enorme, con bastantes wargos para suponer un problema. El jinete que iba al frente era muy osado, se había lanzado cuesta abajo con demasiada confianza. Y lo había logrado, los demás lo siguieron y adelantaron un buen trecho hacia el valle. Esa ventaja no sería de mucha utilidad, los wargos ya estaban también abajo de la montaña y corrían con la agilidad de conocer muy bien el terreno. El jinete del frente apuró aún más a su caballo y los demás caballos siguieron al líder. Era impresionante como montaba, la velocidad imposible.

Entonces se separaron, aprovechando la ventaja que llevaban, el jinete que iba al frente aceleró aún más, dirigiéndose a Mirkwood. El grupo giró a la derecha y la mayoría de los orcos los siguieron, pero una pequeña parte, de los que venían más adelantados, continuaron persiguiendo al jinete que iba al frente.

-Regresa inmediatamente a Dale, dile a tu padre que un grupo grande orcos ha ido al sur del bosque, que no tendría que suponer un peligro pero que iré por la guardia para patrullar.

Legolas llamó a su caballo y salió a galope, a toda velocidad, aunque no se comparaba con la manera en que aquel jinete había logrado hacer correr a su caballo. Porque Legolas estaba seguro de varias cosas, que ese jinete era mujer, que jamás había puesto un pie en Mirkwood y que iba a estar en peligro.

En ningún momento se detuvo a considerar que había dejado sola Nimidriel y que había estado a punto de confesarle que lo amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia esta casi completa en el otro sitio, pero aquí lo deje de actualizar porque no obtenía ninguna respuesta.  
> Ahora que casi la termino (medio final) voy a empezar a subirla acá para que la lean.
> 
> Comentarios por favor!!!   
> Gracias

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije, esta fanfic es sobre Legolas, pero como me gusta complicarme la vida, he imaginado un montón de posibles consecuencias de inmiscuirme con Legolas así que seguramente esto será una historia muy alternativa.


End file.
